


Mr. Sandman

by thorkiship18



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brutal Murder, Caring Jensen, Character Death, Halloween, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jensen Ackles, Scared Jared, Serial Killer, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Two years after surviving a psychopath's brutal murder spree, Jared Padalecki struggles to find peace. When the anniversary of the killings draws near, a new string of murders occur, threatening to break his already fractured psyche.As the body count rises, Jared makes a shocking discovery on the identity of the new killer.





	1. Dead By Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween--whatever lol. (Inspired by all the great classics: Halloween, Sorority Row, Scream, Prom Night, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Friday The 13th.)

_"I can make this real quick if you want me to, Sugar. Won't take long. But maybe you wanna play first? What do you think?"_

_Jared cries and moans through his gag as the serial killer from the news runs the sharp knife down his hair, past his cheek and all the way towards his neck. The blade stops at his collarbone, and he shivers at the cool metal. Jared doesn't personally know this man, but he knows about him from the internet and such. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He broke out of a mental institution, and went on a rampage, killing anyone in his path._

_He was sent away because he killed his parents and some neighbors. Gruesome stuff. The killer only came back here because he grew up in this house, the same house Jared's parents own. Well...owned. They're dead now, along with a majority of his friends. Jensen, his boyfriend, is most likely dead now too. Jared last saw him grappling with the man for control over the knife. He must've lost. Jared sobs, thinking of him where he's chained on the basement floor. Jensen was so brave, so daring. Truly the love of his life._

_"Don't you wanna play with me?" Jeffrey asks. His grin is wide and unsettling; teeth bright in the dark, face smeared with blood. "I love games. How about I make a bet. Let's see. I bet that I can make you come at least ten times by the end of the night before I slit your throat. Dead by daylight. If you somehow survive past 6, I'll let you go. Sound like a plan?"_

_Jared can't say anything. It's physically impossible. He wails, broken sobs muffled by the cloth tied around his mouth. He metal shackles on his wrists are digging into his skin. It hurts, and it seems like the end is in sight. 16 years old and being held at the mercy of a murderous maniac. And what are the odds that he was living in Jeffrey's murder house? This Halloween is an absolute nightmare. Jared whines again when his attacker caresses his cheek with the back of his hand._

_"Speak up, love. I didn't catch that."_

_"Mmmph plth rrff!"_

_"You need me to take the gag off?" Jeffrey asks in a condescending tone. Jared nods rapidly. "Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so? If you scream, or try anything stupid, it's going back on, and it'll never come back off." The older man sets down his knife, pulling down the cloth so Jared can speak. "There you go."_

_"Please, let me go..." Jared cries. "Please, I promise I won't say anything. You can leave now, you don't have to do this."_

_Jeffrey smiles, and it's so soft. It sends shivers down the teen's spine. "Oh, but I do. I do have to do this, Jared. It's my destiny. Funny thing that. Do you believe in destiny? It's great. I'm here for a reason, we all are. You were born for me to find you, your parents moved here for me to kill them, I was born to kill. See? Destiny. Everything's lining up nicely."_

_"Please don't hurt me..."_

_"Oh, my little Jaybird..." Jeffrey coos, kissing Jared's forehead. He is, without a doubt, completely mental. "When you make such a pitiful face, how can I resist? Maybe I'll spare you, take you on the road with me. I need a good pet."_

_The mere thought of being stuck with this despicable human being is worse than being murdered by him. Jared's bottom lip quivers as Jeffrey chuckles, standing up to his full height. The front of his pants is...well, Jared doesn't wanna think about it. There's a distinct bulge right there. Jeffrey palms himself with his right hand, touching Jared's lip with the pad of his left thumb. The young man knows what's about to happen, but he's not prepared for it._

_As Jeffrey tries to pull his zipper down, he's attacked from behind by an unknown assailant. The person in question turns out to be Jensen, very much alive with a slight gash on the side of his head and a bruised eye. Jared sighs in relief, hanging helplessly in his chains. Jensen had hit Jeffrey over the head with a crowbar, buying them some time. He takes one look at Jared, and breaks down._

_"Oh my God..." He mutters, holding Jared's face. "What the fuck did he do to you?"_

_"Don't worry about it, just get me outta here. The keys are in his pocket."_

_Jensen doesn't need to be told twice on the matter. He gets up, digging around in Jeffrey's pockets for the key to Jared's freedom. The boy attempts to move his arms, but it's in vain. He's locked up tight here. Finally, Jensen comes up with the keys, growling when he discovers that there are keys of various shapes and sizes. One of them is the correct one. Jensen fumbles with them, comforting Jared as best as he can._

_After this, they're going to need some very extensive therapy._

_"Is Stephen alive?" Jared queries. Stephen is one of his dearest friends. Jensen, however, looks up at his boyfriend with a solemn expression. Seems like Stephen is gone too. Add that to the list. Jared sheds more tears. "What about Chad?"_

_"He's getting help." Jensen answers, unlocking one shackle. "He's banged up, but he'll live. Tough guy."_

_The lighthearted mood is shifted quickly on it's axis when Jeffrey suddenly comes to. He grabs Jensen by the back of his neck, making him drop the keys by Jared's feet. Jeffrey tosses Jensen to the other side of the basement, blood slowly trickling down his head where he was struck. He stalks after Jensen. Jared shouts, begging for the killer not to hurt his love. As if that'll stop him. From what he's seen of Jeffrey's killings, he's ruthless, and he won't stop until his target is dead. Seems that he intends to finish the job on Jensen._

_"Well, look who's back from the dead! I'm actually a little surprised. I never leave a man running around. Time to fix that."_

_Jeffrey charges at Jensen, whipping his fist in his face. He goes down again hard, head hitting the cold hard floor. Jared quickly gathers up the keys with his free hand, shaking. He didn't see which one of these unlocked the first one, so now he has to start back at square one. He hears Jeffrey punching Jensen over and over, and he can also hear Jensen groaning, fighting back against him. Jared swears aloud at yet another key fails to open the lock._

_It's pure terror, hearing Jensen's bones break under Jeffrey's tough knuckles. Agony. Jared had already watched his mother die, he doesn't want to watch his boyfriend die either. Of all the places in the world, his parents just so happened to move them here, never bothering to check the history of the fucking house. Jeffrey wanted his house back, but he hesitated when he saw Jared. He wanted him, he wanted to stalk him and kill everyone around him before taking back what he thought was his by rights, but Jeffrey has changed his mind._

_He just wants Jared now._

_"You fancy yourself the brave knight coming to save the little princess?" Jeffrey taunts, kicking Jensen hard in the stomach. "Fucking idiot. You should've stayed dead, boy."_

_"I won't..." Jensen groans. His voice is small, quiet. Beaten. "Stop...coming for him..."_

_"You'd risk your life for some kid?"_

_"I'm...in love...with him...and I will die before I let you...take him..."_

_The killer laughs, throwing his head back. Jared fumes, trying to free himself. There are only three keys left. "Well, shit. Can't say I don't admire your heart, boy. That's a powerful thing. Love. But let me tell you something: It's all a trick of the mind. Love isn't fiery, or passionate. It's cold, and unforgiving. My parents taught me that before I killed them. So now..." Jeffrey grabs his knife again, kneeling down to Jensen. "Now, I'm gonna set your heart free."_

_Jared sticks the final key in the lock. It clicks, and he is finally free. He sees Jeffrey about to stab Jensen. No! Jared looks around for something he can use, anything! He spots the chains, and grabs them, rushing at the serial killer. Before he can deliver the fatal blow to Jensen, Jared wraps the chains around Jeffrey's neck, pulling him away. The much stronger man tries to resist in his grasp, prompting Jared to hop on his back. Jeffrey attempts to throw him off, flailing around like a rag doll._

_But Jared holds on tight, even when Jeffrey slams him into every hard surface. The boy squeezes tighter and tighter, yelling as he does so. He finally gets his attacker to submit, bringing him down to his knees. Jensen gets up again, hitting Jeffrey over the face with the crowbar again. Jared ties him to where he was before, looking down on the killer. Jensen kicks him once, then twice, then three more times before Jared begs him to stop._

_"What? Why? He's a fucking murderer!"_

_"He'll be sent back to where he belongs." Jared says. "We just have to keep him chained up until the police arrive."_ _Jared and Jensen look at Jeffrey when he begins to laugh at them. "What?"_

_"That place couldn't even hold the strongest psychopath inside." Jeffrey states. "You really think that I wouldn't get out a second time? Oh, boys, you are precious. No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I'll find you, and when I do, you're gonna wish I hadn't. I always tie up loose ends."_

_As he says this, sirens sound in the distance. Chad really did get help. God, what a trooper. But Jeffrey's words still resonate in Jared's head. Every word--every little bit of it--is true. If he got out once, he can get out again, and Jeffrey has proven himself very resourceful by cutting up his friends in many horrible ways. Jared can't let that happen. He refuses. The boy picks up the knife, watching Jeffrey's eyes light up in excitement. His grip is tight on the handle._

_"You can't have me," says Jared. "I won't let you."_

_Jeffrey grins again. "I know you won't. That's what I loved about you. Watching you was one of the best experiences in my life. When you kill me, you'll feel the same pleasure I once did."_

_Jared snarls at him. "I don't feel a fucking thing."_

_Jeffrey frowns at the last second before Jared plunges the knife into his chest. He pulls it out, watching the blood flow out of the wound in heavy spurts. Jeffrey looks down, gagging on his own blood. Jensen holds tight to the crowbar, hitting the killer one final time. It breaks through the scalp, and exposes most of his brain. Jared staggers, having lost control over his limbs. He falls into Jensen's arms thankfully. His boyfriend shushes him when he starts to sob again, kissing his face._

_The police soon enter the house, and come down into the basement, discovering the two of them. Jared reluctantly follows the officers out of the house, but not before one last look at Jeffrey's corpse._

_His eyes are wide open, still smiling._

_****_

"I still see his face when I close my eyes. I know that he's dead, but...he stays with me, in my head. The fear I felt when I was with him was real."

"It's been two years, Jared. You've shown a lot of progress since then. What you're feeling is to be expected. You saw your loved ones die. Those images will most likely never go away."

Jared bites his lip, nodding while hiding his hands and wrists into the sleeves of his sweater. The scars are still there from the shackles. He's sitting in the home office of his therapist, Mr. Misha Collins. He has helped him since the killings, listening to his problems and interpreting his nightmares and prescribing medicine for him. Jared has PTSD and Survivor's Guilt over what happened to everyone. Their deaths were a direct result of someone who was obsessed with Jared.

It's sad because, even to this day, Jared wishes that he had died a thousand times over in their place. Stephen didn't deserve to die, neither did Justin or Sandy. They were too young to die the way they did. Mom's face--dear Christ. It was a fucking tragedy. Chad lost a finger, but he managed to escape with his life. Same as Jensen who only suffered a few minor cuts and broken bones. Their mental scars will last for a long time, and it's what binds the three of them together.

"It's getting harder to stay incognito now." Jared laughs weakly. "The reporters are still hovering over me. I had to take a break from college."

Misha crosses his legs, humming affirmatively while jotting down notes. "Must be stressful. Where are you staying now?"

"Jensen's parent's house. They were the first to reach out to me. Good people."

"Does Jensen know you're staying there?"

Jared clenches his jaw. "No. He doesn't."

"Shouldn't he? I mean, he's your boyfriend after all--"

"Jensen and I are on a temporary break." Jared cuts in. "We just couldn't... _I_ couldn't get over it. I was a burden to him, I just know it. He didn't need to say or do anything, I just knew. Jensen is a great guy, but I couldn't do that to him."

"Right." Misha looks at his watch then, setting aside his notes and pen. "Well, I believe that's all the time we have for today. Same time next week?"

Jared stands up. "Yeah. Sure."

"And Jared?"

"Yes?"

"Take good care of yourself. Halloween is coming up. The anniversary of the killings."

Jared doesn't say anything else about it as he exits his therapist's home. He does not need to be reminded of how his life was destroyed two years ago on Halloween. There's absolutely no need for it at all. It's all over the news, on every cover of every magazine and newspaper. Even though Jeffrey is gone, he's still taunting him with this never-ending cycle of bullshit.

Little does Jared know that Jeffrey was only the beginning.

****

The drive back home (yeah, no, it's not his home, just the Ackles' home) felt longer than usual. Perhaps it was the silent panic attacks at every stoplight. Or maybe it was the stairs he received when he stopped for gas. He and Jeffrey have become household names for fuck's sake. It's disconcerting and very disorienting to go from traumatized victim to instant celebrity. "Final Boy" and "Slasher Hero" are few of the titles he received from the media outlets and various fansites.

Jared also believes that Hollywood is attempting to make a movie based in it. If they try, he'll sue the shit outta them. He doesn't need to relive that nightmare again. It was bad enough when he agreed to do those interviews for Mark Pellegrino. The guy was a shark, blindsiding him with the harshest questions possible. No matter how hard he pushed though, Jared would not crack on camera. He's a hero among many, and liar among very few. None of that matters. He's lived it. It was real.

When Jared steps into the house, he's greeted by Alan and Donna on the couch, talking with an individual. At first, he pays the other person no mind. It's not until he looks up into their eyes that he realizes just who they are. Those familiar pair of sea green eyes gaze into his soul; sadness and hurt. Jensen is here. An unexpected visit for sure. His parents stop talking, and decide to give them some space to talk, leaving the living room and disappearing into kitchen. But Jared doesn't wanna hear whatever Jensen has to say. He makes a beeline for the stairs, only to be cut off by Jensen.

"My parents' house? Seriously."

"It was purely coincidental." Jared huffs. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Jensen looks around, arms outstretched. "I'm visiting my parents. So, this is where you've been for two weeks? I heard you also took some time off from college. That true?"

"It's just for a little while."

"Jesus Christ, Jay..."

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need you watching my every move. I'm not a child, I'm not gonna break, stop treating me like glass!"

"You really think dropping out is gonna help you get over what happened two years ago? News flash, Jay: It happened to me too! You're not the only one! This is your future. Don't throw it away because of him."

"Say it. Say his name."

Jensen sighs, rubbing his hand down his face. "Just--can we not do this? Please. I just wanna make sure you're okay. I'm sorry, okay? Come home. I...I need you, Jay."

The words obviously come from Jensen's heart, and Jared feels that. He wants nothing more than to reach out and embrace him, to fall into his arms again and tell him that he's fine and that he's ready to go home. That's a cute little thought. But this is real life, not fantasy. Jared doesn't allow himself any of that. He thinks he doesn't deserve it after letting everyone he knew die gruesome deaths. Instead, he shakes his head.

"I'm not ready to come back. It's not the best time."

"It is the best time." Jensen says solemnly. "It's almost Halloween. If we're together, then--shit, I don't know. I need someone who understands."

"I...can't."

Jensen nods. "I know...that's why I'm gonna be staying here, in my old room until the weekend passes. I know you're in Josh's room, and I'll give you space, I promise. I just need to know that you're safe."

There's a ghost of a smile on Jared's, and it spreads to Jensen's as well. The former hugs the latter, burying his face in the latter's shoulder. This is the first time in two weeks that they've had any physical contact with each other. Jared wouldn't tell Jensen where he was, but he assured him that he was with people he trusted. He just neglected to tell Jensen that he was staying with his parents. In hindsight, the plan was selfish and a tad bit reckless. He supposes that it doesn't matter now. The deed is done.

Jared breaks apart from Jensen, who allows him to walk upstairs. With him here, he feels just a little bit more stable.

****

"Hey, hey, Padawhacker!"

Jared grins, video chatting with his best friend. "Hey, Chad. God, you're a right for sore eyes. I missed you, man."

"I missed you too, bud. How are you? Haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Yeah, I've just been...you know..."

Chad purses his lips and runs his fingers through his hair. Jared catches a peek at his left hand, the one that's missing a finger. His pinky. Jeffrey, that sick fuck. He put it down the garbage disposal. Son of a fucking bitch. Chad didn't let the past hold him back like the rest of them though, that handsome asshole. He pushed forward. He kept his personality, and he always found a way to make Jared laugh when he was down. Chad has been the light in the darkness when Jensen couldn't be. He's simply amazing.

"I know what you mean. So, listen, how about you and I hang out over here at my place. Some take out, a few beers and a movie. My treat, of course."

Jared laughs. "I'd love to...but I can't. I'm just not feeling all that well right now. Between the therapy and Jensen showing up unexpectedly--"

"Wait, what!? Jensen's there?" Chad looks...angry almost.

"Yeah...he is. I get it though." Jared smiles then. "He's just checking on me. He's so sweet."

"Oh, please. He's such a possessive douche."

"Wouldn't you be if your boyfriend was almost raped and tortured in front of you?" Chad sighs. He relents. "Thought so."

The dirty blonde rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay. You win that round. So, tell me about the therapist trip. What happened?"

"Nothing really to write home about." Jared starts stripping out of his jeans. "It was just tough going through the incident in my mind again. The things we witnessed during that time, the blood--so much blood. Sometimes I think Mr. Collins doesn't give a fuck about what I have to say. He just cares about the money."

Chad shakes his head, still pissed off. "Asshole. That's why I quit going to him. He needs his licence revoked. He's nothing but a scam artist. You don't need him, J-Rod."

Stupid nickname. It makes Jared giggle.

"We'll see. I'll call you back later, I'm about to take a shower."

Chad perks up. "Pics?"

"No, you perv."

"Pleeeease?"

"No!" Jared chuckles.

"Damn. Okay. Worth a shot. Later then, kid."

The video call ends then, and Jared sits on the bed, grabbing his towel. It's dark outside already. He smirks. Chad is a great friend, but he's also protective as well, and it clashes with Jensen's own protective nature at times. They may have survived the massacre together, but they don't exactly get along, not since Chad impulsively kissed Jared a year ago. Jared was grieving over the loss of his parents, and he guesses that he sent the wrong signals towards Chad.

He really doesn't hold it over Chad. It was a hard time for all of them.

It'll be harder still.

****

Misha closes his laptop and opens the files of one of his patients. 16 years old, blonde hair, cute, probably abused. Just the kind he likes. His lecherous grin is almost luminescent in the dim light of his office. This job has it's perks most times. He gets to listen to mopey teenagers blather on about their stupid privileged lives, about how miserable they are without their new smartphones, all that bullshit. There are a few cases, such as Jared's, that Misha benefits from.

Being the therapist of the nation's little hero boy is profitable. He has leaked some personal information of Jared to various newspapers and gossip sites for some extra cash. Listening to that trauma leaking faucet is one of the best things to happen to Misha. He honestly couldn't care less about if the treatment is working or not. Damaged goods will never be picked up again. Jared's a sweet kid, but he's so fucking annoying. He's only famous because he and that boyfriend of his killed a guy before he could kill them.

"Gimme a fucking break." As Misha mumbles this to himself, he hears the floorboards near the entrance of his house creak. "Hello?" There's nothing but silence, so he tries again. "Hello, is anyone there? I'm not seeing anyone today." Once more, there is silence.

However, just as Misha behind to brush it off, he hears the same sound, only closer. He swallows the dry lump in his throat when he gets up. This house isn't that old, and he always locks every door thoroughly. He can't have anyone sneaking in here to find out what he's been up to. Misha walks slowly out of the office; it's sandwiched in between the living room and the kitchen. He can't see the door from here.

Fuck.

He takes his time roaming the halls, quietly stepping over any creaky floorboards in case there's an intruder. Finally, Misha peeks his head around the corner, spotting the front door. It's wide open, unlocked. Someone's in this house. Panicking, he immediately goes for the house phone located near the entrance. He picks it up, attempting to dial 911, but it doesn't work. The line's been cut! That's when he feels a hand on his shoulder. The person drives something hard in his back. Misha squeals, turning around. But he's slammed against the wall.

He takes a look at the intruder. They're wearing all black, and they have on a disturbing all white mask. The attacker grabs Misha by the hair, exposing his neck. They run the knife along the flesh. Misha hyperventilates, reaching for the mask. He rips it off in one pull, and sees the face of his killer. His eyes widen.

"You..."

In the next second, Misha's throat is slashed.


	2. It's Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared nearly breaks as the killer strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is unpolished lol. Forgive me. I'm rushing, and I know that's never a good thing. Enjoy!

Jared wakes up in the morning feeling the same as when he feel asleep: nervous. Today's the day, tonight's the night. Halloween, officially. It all happened in their quiet little town two whole years ago. No one has ever really recovered, and those who say they have are lying. It's become a tourist attraction as well. Horrible. Sick. People were murdered here, people Jared loved and cared about. Sweet Stephen, gracious Mark. So many great people.

Jeffrey took them away from him. Jared won't ever stop hating him for what he's done. He doesn't care that he's dead, he'll continue to curse his name until the end of time itself. Jeffrey has become a legend to the masses, the monster under every child's bed at night. He doesn't deserve his name to still be talked about. It only adds more fuel to the fire. There are still experts trying to piece together Jeffrey's motives. He had none. He was just a sick fuck who liked killing people. End of story.

Yawning, Jared sits up in the bed. He had no nightmares last night, not dreams of any kind for a change. He didn't see the faces of his fallen classmates nor did he shout for Jensen's name. No doubt that he would've been by Jared's side in a heartbeat. That's what he does. Jensen, ever the white knight. Jared takes a look at his phone on the nightstand. It's a little after 9. Surprising that no one woke him up. Maybe they thought to let him sleep him. Good call.

Soon, however, he decides to greet the day. Jared swings his legs out to the side of the bed, bare knees and feet touching the cool air. He doesn't particularly sleep in anything but his boxer briefs and t-shirt. Jensen slept with way little though, a thought that makes Jared laugh as well as want to take a cold shower. He stands up, regretting it right after. The floor is so fucking cold! Jared hisses, quickly walking out of the room as fast as his big feet can take him. Damn cold floors!

He sprints down the stairs when his stomach starts to growl. Going to bed without dinner wasn't such a good idea now that he thinks about it. Jared wanders into the kitchen, finding the Ackles enjoying breakfast together, though it seems like Mr. Ackles is about to head off to work. The whole scene is familiar, and it reminds Jared of how it uses to be with his own parents. The way his mother made the coffee just right for his father, felt like home. He shakes away those feelings, and takes a seat beside Jensen at the table.

"Good morning." Donna says, dropping off a plate full of food in front of Jared. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um...I slept okay, I guess. Thank you."

"Alright, I'm off." Alan gets up, shrugging on his suit jacket and grabbing his briefcase. "Got a big deal to close with Sheppard and Cohen. Breakfast was lovely, dear. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Dad." Jensen says, biting into his toast. Once he leaves, he nudges Jared with his elbow. "Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me anything, you know. I'll listen."

Jared gives him a tight lipped smile. "Yeah, I know. I mean it though. I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me."

"That has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said to me." Jensen says with a small grin. Jared mirrors the action. "Even if you don't want me to, I'll worry about you. Forever if I have to. We're in this together."

Jared takes a look in his estranged boyfriend's eyes, admiring the way they darken from their initial soft gaze. Everything he is, everything he does is just pure, dropping charm. Jensen's the kind of guy who would hold the door open for you, but also the kid of guy to take a knife to the side to protect you. Fiercely loyal and protective, Jensen is the ideal boyfriend for anyone.

"You boys got anything planned for the night?" Donna asks, leaning on the counter and sipping coffee. "It's Halloween, a time for fun stuff!"

"Halloween has lost its appeal to me..." Jared says sadly. "I can't see it the same way anymore."

Jensen chimes in, placing his hand over Jared's. "We can just hang out today, go to the cafe with the gang. Surrounded by friends. I can't think of anything more relaxing than that."

He knows him so well. The thought of it alone is enough to make Jared smile happily. It'd be great to hang out instead of stressing about the day. It's not like Jeffrey is gonna come back from the dead for revenge or something. Now that would be a real horror.

****

This is nice, being around friends.

They're all fairly new except for Chad and Steve (who went to the same high school as Jared, Jensen and Chad.) Nina, Ian and Chris are the new guys to the group, they've been here for 9 months already. Jared finds them to be extremely lucky. They weren't around when Jeffrey started killing everyone; Steve was out of town during that time, so he was also lucky. Even so, it still had an effect on him. Stephen was his on again off again boyfriend.

Here they are now, all together in their town's coffee shop, smiling and laughing. Nina, who is sitting on Ian's lap, nibbling idly on a muffin. They're dating now. It's a little weird. They hated each other at first, now they're falling head over heels for the other. Jared snorts at their public display of affection. He was doing the same thing with Jensen two years ago when life was so much brighter. Times have changed.

Ian is the self entitled "bad boy" of the group, taking his role too seriously sometimes. Last week, he stole his dad's new Lamborghini to have a joy ride. Of course, he got away with it. Rich kids. So lucky. Christian Kane is an aspiring musician and an absolute pain in Jared's side. He's apparently close friends with Steve, but they all know that they're together, or at the very least fucking. Chris seems to be in the closet for now. "Close friends". Yeah right. Not with their constant heart eyes on each other.

"You know, Kane," Chad says. "I listened to your new tracks on Soundcloud."

Chris raises up his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"And?"

"And it was absolute garbage."

"Oh, fuck you, Murray." Chris almost springs out of his seat, but one small glance from Steve's pleading eyes prevents him from going full apeshit. His temper is well known amongst them. "I worked hard on that. They're not fucking garbage."

"No, they're not." Steve speaks up, crossing his arms. To Jared, it seems like he's trying his best not to touch Chris. "They were great. Chad here is just jealous because the only talent coming from his mouth is--"

"I seriously don't wanna think about that." Ian interrupts, laughing.

Nina shrugs. "Hey, I think it's kinda hot. Dude on dude action is up to par with girl on girl."

"Uh, no the Hell it's not!"

"Of course it is! Jared, back me up on this! You and Jensen know more about it than anyone else here."

Jared puts his hands up in surrender, blushing with a huge grin. Jensen nearly chokes on his coffee. "I refuse to comment on this topic! Leave me out of this."

"Oh, come on! Gay sex is the hottest sex alive. I have a puddle in my panties right now."

"Ugh," Ian grunts. "Then can you please get off my $200 jeans!?"

Jensen chuckles. "Dude, you paid $200 for a pair of jeans?"

"Perks of being rich."

"You mean living off of daddy's money, right?" Chad supplies.

"Fuck off, Chad."

Jared giggles. This feels spectacular, being amongst them all. The stress of the dreaded holiday has melted away entirely, forgotten like a passing breeze. All this time he has allowed himself to be without happiness, to be without a reason to get out of bed in the morning. Jeffrey stole any semblance of normalcy away from him the moment he took Jared's friends and family away, but maybe--just maybe--he can get it all back.

There's no need for Jared to continue on down this path of self pity. He hates it, by God, does he fucking hate it, but it's not something he can turn off and on whenever he wants. It all really happened, every moment, every minute, every pulse pounding second. People are dead, and they're never coming back. Jared used to think that smiling was a disservice to those who are no longer here with him, but maybe he was wrong along.

However, the illusion of his semi-peaceful happy existence comes crumbling down when he tunes into the television above the checkout counter. It draws him in immediately.

_This just in: Reporting live from the address of Doctor Misha Collins. The 45 year old therapist has been found brutally murdered in his home this morning by a visiting patient. Law enforcement has stated that the victim was stabbed once with his throat slashed afterwards. The phrase **"Get Ready"** was also found written on a wall beside the victim with his blood. There's no word yet on any suspects, though there are already rumors spreading of a possible connection to the Parish Falls Halloween Massacre that occurred two years prior. For more news, tune in to Channel 6 at 7._

He can't accurately pinpoint the exact moment his heart dropped, but Jared believes that it might have happened around the time Misha was announced to be dead. Or maybe it was after the reporter said there was a possible connection to Jeffrey's crimes. Is someone trying to pick up where he left off? A possible copycat killer? Jared's stomach churns pitifully at the idea of it. The person even left a calling card, just like Jeffrey, but it looks like they're gonna strike again.

Jensen is the first to try and calm him down when Jared begins to sob. The sad, broken cries soon become loud wails. He runs off to the bathroom, aware that he has caused a disturbance in the cafe. He locks the door behind him, leaning against it. Jared slides down until he's on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest. All those hours of therapy is just gone, wasted like it was nothing. Misha was innocent, Jared thinks to himself. He didn't deserve to die.

_If only it were you. They want you, you know it._

"I do." Jared bawls to himself.

_It was bound to happen again. You practically invited them in._

"Go away! Shut up!"

Miraculously, the disembodied voice in his head goes away, at least for now. It first manifested after the killings when he was doped up on every drug in the hospital. They always had him on the strong stuff. The voice is very antagonistic, taunting him, blaming him for everyone's deaths as if he didn't already know that. It sounds exactly like him, but is not him. For this reason alone, Jared has taken to calling the voice  _Deraj_ \--the exact opposite of everything that Jared stands for.

There hasn't been any incidents with Deraj for a very long time, but now is different. In times of stress or severe trauma, Deraj will come to him, hurling insults like a grade school bully, except they're worse than typical teenaged backtalk. Jared's not crazy, he knows he isn't. He's just...it is just his subconscious trying to fuck with him. That's all there is to it. Nothing more.

_Do you think Jeff hates you? You know, for getting your parents killed. It was your fault. Jeffrey wanted you after all. Well, you and the house._

The words sting. Jeff is his older brother in New York. Jared knows what Deraj is doing, and he'll have no part in this. He sighs, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Steadily.

"You're not real." He says calmly. "Jeff doesn't blame me for what happened. Never has, never will. You're just a mental construct. You're not real. You're not real. You're. Not. Real."

And within seconds, Deraj disappears, and Jared hears nothing but his own breathing and the happenings outside in the coffee shop. He lets the back of his head hit the door.

****

"Jesus..." Jensen sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is bad."

Chad scoffs. "Ya think? Jared must be really going through it."

"Yeah...I'm gonna go check on him."

"I actually think I should." Chad inserts, stepping in Jensen's way. "He'll need a friend."

Jensen frowns. "I'm his boyfriend. I got this."

"Separated. I'm his best friend, and I've been a part of his life before you came along, okay? I think I know him better than you do."

Chad makes his way to the back where Jared disappeared to, leaving Jensen fuming in anger. He balls up his fists at his side. Honestly, Chad needs to get the fucking stick out of his ass and stop acting like he is somehow morally above him. Jared is  _Jensen's_ boyfriend, not Chad's. For the love of fucking God!

"Oh!" Ian snickers. "Harsh."

Jensen stays where he stands. "Shut the fuck up, Ian."

****

Jared isn't surprised when he hears a soft tapping on the door. In fact, he smiles. It's probably Jensen coming to make sure his boy is okay. Jared stands, and opens the door. He's met with a face he didn't expect, but it's still a pleasant one. Chad sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes in some form of goofy humor. Jared giggles, wiping away the tears still streaming down his cheeks. Well, it's not Jensen, but dammit, he'll take any form of positive human interaction.

"You okay, Paddycake?" Chad asks with a normal face. His voice is low, and it's almost a whisper.

"I'm okay. I mean, I wasn't okay, but I'm okay now. Thanks for...you know."

"Anything for you, best friend. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Jared lets Chad pull him out, taking him back to the front lounge with the others. There are a few eyes on him because of his previous outburst, but the patrons have relatively moved on from gossiping about him, as if it makes the situation any better. Once he sees Jensen, Jared dislodges from Chad, going instead to embrace the other. Jensen's hugs are always so warm, and loving and full of unbroken promises.

"You're gonna be okay." He whispers. "I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"We'll make sure of it." Nina says. "We're gonna have a party tonight at Ian's parents' estate. It's a few miles out of town. Don't worry, it's totally not a costume party. You're all welcome to come."

Jared nods, realizing that this is the distraction he needs. "Yeah. Okay."

"I'll go with you." Jensen assures.

Chad folds his arms together. "I'm going too."

However, it's Chris who opts out. "I'm out, guys. Parties aren't really my thing. I'd rather work on my own music. Right, Steve?"

Steve looks around, nervously smiling. "Y--Yeah. I'm helping him with the music, and...stuff."

"Yeah, 'stuff.'" Chad jokes while making a blow job motion with his mouth and hand.

Before Chris can snap again, Steve calms him down. He touches his arm (real contact this time), and that seems to do the trick. Nina smirks, winking at Jared. Yeah, it's obvious that they're a thing. Anyone with eyes can see that.

"Nice one, Chad." Steve berates, walking to the exit with Chris.

"You kids play safe now!" Chad chuckles at his own poor joke, but Jared nudges him sharply in the ribs. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Why do you always have to tease them? That's not very nice."

"Well, maybe they should just broadcast their relationship already."

"That's not really our call. They'll do it when they're ready." Jared adds with a smile. He looks at Jensen. "Take me home? We should get changed."

"Yeah," Jensen grins. "Of course. See ya guys at the party."

"Later." Ian grunts. When Jared and Jensen leave together, he starts laughing, gaining Chad and Nina's direct attention. "Oh, Murray, you are so fucked."

Chad furrows his brows together. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the huge gay crush you have on Jared. Don't play dumb with me. I know all about unrequited love." For that, Nina firmly slaps his leg. "What? It's true."

"I don't love Jared...not in that way."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, even if I did--and I don't--Jared is with Jensen."

"Yeah, but what would happen if he suddenly was out of the picture?"

Chad looks at Ian eerily, but drops it. It's not like there's something to worry about with him. He's a fucking tool.

****

"God, I've been waiting all day for this. Mmm, fuck!"

It's been hours since they left the cafe, but Steve and Chris are finally getting their much needed "them time". Steve understands Chris's uneasiness about their situation, and has agreed to keep it under wraps, at least for now. Chris is trying to move up in the world with his music, and he doesn't want any potential producers to find out he's fucking another man in the ass. That'd be the death of him.

Steve, however, has unintentionally fallen in love with Chris. He thought he'd never love again after Stephen's untimely death, but he has, and he'll protect him from himself and his feelings if it means Chris will get his one shot at stardom. For now, Steve lets him runs his hands up and down the inside of his shirt, touching his chest. Chris flicks his nipples with his thumbs, causing Steve to moan about like a slut. He's on top of Chris in the back of his van, straddling him. They're parked in the abandoned drive thru theater. Very romantic.

"You're finally getting want you want." Steve hums. He licks at Chris's thumb when it gets to close to his mouth. "And more."

Chris growls like an animal. "I'm gonna enjoy fucking that tight little hole after so long."

"You want it, come and get it, baby."

At those words, Chris flips Steve around until he's on his back on the little used up mattress in the van. Steve shrieks, but groans happily into Chris's mouth when he puts their lips together. His tongue darts in quickly, swirling on Steve's, battling for control. It's so hot, and it makes the younger of the two want more. He bucks his hips up to get some friction, and when their cocks rub together through their jeans, he almost loses his shit.

Chris takes off his shirt as Steve wiggles out of his jeans. Chris hovers above him, long dark hair hanging over his face, but his bright eyes are still visible. His parted lips are so luscious, so goddamn kissable. Unexpectedly, Chris rips off Steve's button up shirt; the buttons scatter to various parts. He's like a wild caveman, and it doesn't get any hotter than this. Steve brings him back down for a soul searing kiss. Just as he begins to move his hand down to touch Chris's privates, he hears a twig snap outside.

"Shit, what was that?"

"Nothing. Probably just some animal." Chris dismisses, kissing his lover's neck. "We're right next to the woods. Just a deer."

"It didn't sound like a deer..."

"Do you want me to stop?" The musician asks, looking at him.

Steve sighs. "No. Just...come 'ere."

Chris grins, and dives back in, capturing Steve's lips with his own again. He never though he'd be with someone so coarse and rough around the edges before. Then again, he never truly cared about what was on the outside. Steve's hands roam around Chris's body, sneaking under his jeans and underwear to grab handfuls of his tight ass. Maybe one day he'll convince him to try bottoming for one time. He'd probably like it.

But their sexy time is cut short once again when they hear a noise, only it's much worse this time. There's a loud, metal screeching outside, sounds like someone's scratching something sharp across the metal of the van. Chris roars, vowing to beat the living shit out of anyone who's hurting his precious van. Steve sits up, just a little scared that someone's messing with them. This is a shitty fucking joke. It's totally not even funny.

"Who the fuck is out there!?" Chris bellows as he slides the van door open.

There's a guy on the other side of the door; black hoodie, white mask. Before Chris can tell some more, the stranger holds up a hunting knife, and swiftly slashes Chris's throat. Steve screams, having witnessed a real murder. He attempts to slam the van door closed, but the killer stabs him in the shoulder. Steve kicks him in the face, causing him to stumble back. He gains enough time to properly close the door.

He sobs hysterically as he steps over Chris's corpse to reach the front seat. The keys are still in the ignition! Great! But when Steve turns the key and slams on the gas, he quickly finds out that the car is dead; the fucker probably cut the damn wires out there! Shit. Steve slams his hands on the steering wheel, weighing his options. It's safe in here, the killer can't get inside. He can call for help on his cell phone...but it's in the back with Chris. Oh God.

Steve cries, but just as he is about to get up, the driver's side door opens, and he's dragged out. In nothing but his underwear, Steve runs into the forest, a poor decision on his part. He doesn't look behind him as he sprints into the dark woods, he doesn't even flinch when the branches in the bushes cut at his limbs. But he knows that it's all over when he trips over a large log and is sent tumbling down a hill. Steve lays there for what feels like hours, sobbing quietly. He only cries harder when he hears footsteps behind him.

Gaining the courage to turn around, Steve is confronted by the masked killer. The man descends upon him, stabbing him to death.

****

It's a pretty sweet party. Jared's not complaining. Jensen's here with him, lazily dancing to the music blasting in the corner. Chad's gone somewhere, went off to get drinks or something. Seems like Steve and Chris really meant it when they said that they weren't coming. Oh well. Wherever they are, Jared wishes that they're having a good time. He knows he is. Well, sorta. There are a lot of kids he used to know in high school here, whispering and talking about him.

Whatever. If you plan on surviving a maniac's killing spree, then put down said maniac, you should prepare for the recognition. Comes with the territory apparently. Jared would honestly rather like being recognized for taking down Jeffrey Dean Morgan than be recognized for living when so many died. Never again. A tragedy like that can't happen again. It had to be stopped. Eventually, after a few drinks, Jared's phone buzzes in his pocket. He fishes it out, unlocking the screen. It's a text message from an unknown number.

_"You'll never feel safe again."_


	3. People Do Crazy Things When They're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the murder spree comes to a climax, Jared comes face to face with the man behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking revelations ahead that'll make you go "Oh my God, that's so 90s!!" (Lol enjoy! Sorry if I fucked up some stuff!)

Alan sits back on the couch with a glass of scotch. He's earned it for his hard work today. He finally closed that great deal. It was a bitch touch and go in the meeting, but he pulled through, and got their undivided support. God, it was just like old times with Gerald Padalecki, Jared's dad, and Alan's former business partner/friend. Pretty strange how life works. They were pretty close, and now their kids are dating.

It's a goddamn shame that Gerald and Sharon died though. They were great people, some of the best that Alan ever had the pleasure of meeting. He treated Jared just like his own before the murders, that's why it was so easy to give him a place to stay when he called. Alan will admit, the sudden separation from Jensen was a shock, but he didn't pry. Sometimes, tragedy can pull people just as well as being them to together. Nothing is guaranteed.

"How did everything go today?" Donna asks, pouring herself a quick drink. It's just them, alone in the house with soft music playing. Alone time.

Alan grins. "Everything was perfect. I closed the deal today. Big money coming in."

"Cheers to that, Mr. Big Man. Hmm, so, what would you like me to cook for you tonight? Steak? Meatloaf?"

"Actually," he laughs, grabbing Donna. He puts his arm around her shoulder. "I was thinking we could order in. A treat. You don't need to be on your feet tonight. Leave it all to me."

"Oh, you're just a romantic, aren't you? Fine then. Pizza or Chinese food?"

"You pick."

"Okay. Let's see...Chinese."

"Alright," Alan says, pulling out his cellphone. "Let's see if I have the number saved in this piece of shit phone."

As he scrolls through his phonebook, the doorbell rings, sounding all around the house. Donna looks to her husband with a from. Alan mirrors her expression. It's 10 o'clock at night. The kids have stopped coming by asking for candy. There have been a few stragglers, but not even a handful. That's odd.

"You expecting company?" She asks.

"Uh, no. Not that I can recall. Could it be Jared and Jensen?"

"I doubt it. They have keys, but I think they're staying out all night."

The doorbell rings again. It's a little annoying. Donna gives him an expectant look. It says, plain and simple: "I'm not getting it, I've been doing it all goddamn day." Alan doesn't argue with his wife, he just gets up. It's much better to go along with anything she does. He loves her too damn much to cross swords with her. She's independent, determined. Hmph. Come to think of it, it was that very attitude that attracted him to her in the first place. Obviously, she wasn't impressed, but he didn't let that stop him.

Years later, they got married and had three babies, Jensen among them. My, how time flies by. Finally, Alan gets to the front door. He doesn't open it right away. He instead looks through the peephole. There's a lone person out there in a black hoodie and white mask on. He's holding up a plastic pumpkin. Oh, great. Another fucking trick or treater. Alan's happy that kids are still having fun outside, but he's also trying to enjoy himself.

"Trick or treat..." The person says in a low voice. He's no kid. Sounds like a grown man.

"Sorry, we don't have anymore candy." Alan says. It's a lie.

Donna calls him from the couch. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just someone asking for candy."

"Well, give them some."

The person outside rings the bell again, not taking no for an answer. Kids, no matter the age, are very damn persistent in everything they do. Trick or treaters are no different. With a sigh, Alan grabs for the candy bowl off to the side. There's still some Snickers and other generic chocolate treats left. The other kids took all the good stuff. After unlocking the door, Alan opens it, gazing at the figure in full. All black outfit; the hoodie's sleeves are rolled up, and he's got something all over it. Oh. Stuff that resembles blood. This guy went all out this year. Alan prays that Jared never comes across this guy.

Ultimately, before he can hand out the treats, Alan is stabbed through the eye by the man's knife. The killer pushes him inside, slamming the door closed behind him. Donna watches it all happen in slow motion. The intruder bends down, twisting the blade until Alan finally stops moving. Donna stands, slowly backing away towards the kitchen. The killer takes out his knife, and stalks her until she's pinned between him and a counter. She quivers as the man turns his head to the side, seemingly admiring her features.

Fearing the worst, she pushes him away. Donna, however, does not get too far. He snags her arm, and drives his knife into her stomach 6 times.

****

What the Hell is this messages supposed to even mean!? Jared stands stuck still, frozen in place. This chilling, ominous text is the most frightening thing he's ever read. His skin pales and turns clammy. His blood runs cold, and his heart skips several beats. This isn't some kind of trick. This isn't a fucking prank. Someone is out to get him, and this message proves it! They don't want him to feel safe anymore. Truth be told, he's never felt safe since that tragic night, and Jared doubts that he ever truly will again.

He mourns the loss of his 16 year old innocence just as he mourns the loss of his friends and family. They say that those who truly suffer are the ones that are left behind. Boy, were they fucking right. Of course, this could all just be in his head, a figment of his imagination created by Deraj for no apparent reason other than to cause him emotional torment. Jeffrey was right about one thing though before he died. No matter what Jared did, or where he went, he found him, and every time he did, it wasn't pleasant.

"Jared?" He's snapped out of it when Jensen talks to him. "You okay?"

Jared jumps, exiting out of the message. Jensen doesn't need to know. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It, uh, it was just...Chad. He sent me a funny text."

Jensen laughs. "It was another one of his 'spooky dick pic' jokes, wasn't it?"

"It's never  _his_ dick though."

"I don't care, he needs to learn some boundaries." Jensen jokes, but Jared knows that statement holds more meaning behind it. Anxious, he begins dialing the Ackles' home phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Your parents. Wanna make sure they're okay."

Jensen doesn't argue against it. Jared presses the device to his ear, listening to it ring and ring and ring. He bites his lip. What's going on? Where could they be? They always answer the phone. Unfortunately, it goes to their voicemail, promoting Jared to whisper an expletive. He doesn't put the phone back in his pocket, but he starts feeling a tad nervous over this whole fucking night. Something's going on. First he hasn't heard from Steve when he texted him, now Donna and Alan.

"Well?"

"They didn't answer."

"They're probably out somewhere, or...you know...having their scheduled plowing session."

Jared grins against his will. Only Jensen and Chad possess this power. Lucky them. "I didn't need to know that, Jen!"

"Yeah, well, if I had to suffer thinking about it, you do to."

Even though they're technically not together, Jared wants to kiss Jensen more than anything. The way he looks at him, like he's the sweetest fucking prize in the world makes Jared feel like more than an overnight celebrity. Like he's worth salvaging and piecing together again, because let's face it, Jared is cracked. He has been the moment Jeffrey finally showed his menacing face to him.

"Whatever," Jared ends up saying. His phone's screen dims, alerting him that his battery is dying. "Shit."

Jensen takes his phone from him, putting it in his back pocket. "Stop stressing. Let's just have fun, okay? Let's try to forget the night."

"Yeah. Sure."

Soon, they're interrupted by Chad. Jared frowns. He's been gone for a while; he has no idea where he's been this whole time. He gets so easily distracted, a trait Jared does not like in him at all.

"Where the Hell have you been, man?"

Chad smirks. "Oh, you know me. Chasing down the chicks. Made out with one in the master bedroom. It's like a goddamn hotel suite up there."

"Your complete, insatiable desire to fuel your sexual tendencies never ceases to amaze me."

"Uh..." Chad pauses. Her scrunches up his face, thinking. They might be there all night. "Thank...you? I think?"

Jensen shakes his head. "You need to not roam around without telling us anything. There's a guy out there killing people."

"Oh, don't act like you care about me, Ackles."

"You're right. I don't, but Jared does, and having you out of his sight might not be the best thing."

"So now you're acting like you care about his feelings? Real rich."

Jensen's chest puffs out, and his brow furrows. It's a scary sight. "I do care about him. I took care of him when he was at his lowest."

"And he still left you. Who did he come running back to again?"

Jared finally intervenes. He looks to his best friend in shock. "Chad, what the fuck!? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh--oh shit," The dirty blonde turns to Jared, eyes soft and pleading. "I'm sorry."

"No! God, you're just--I can't deal with this right now. You're out of control. I need some air."

"Jared, come back!"

"Fuck you." He says, walking out the front door.

Jensen is still angry, but his anger dwindles down significantly once he remembers where he is. Chad is still here, looking anywhere but at Jensen because he knows that if he does, Jensen will beat the living fuck out of him and humiliate him in front of everyone. Jensen knows about the kiss between Jared and Chad, of course he does, but he's not mad about it anymore. And do you wanna know why?

"He's not into you, Chad." Jensen hisses. "He never was, and he never will be. Jared is  _my_ boyfriend, and I'll protect him from anyone, even from his own friend, and I use the term 'friend' loosely."

It's said with the intent to hurt, to damage Chad's inflated ego by miles. The venom seeps into his gut, and Jensen can see the wheels turning in his head. It's not long before Chad scowl at him, leaving the den. He doesn't dare follow after Jared, that's Jensen's job after all. The green eyed man takes a moment before chasing Jared. He gets outside, but doesn't immediately see him. Jensen looks down the road, spotting Jared walking briskly towards town.

Jensen sighs, running towards him. He eventually makes it by his side. "Jared! Jared, stop."

"I'm so sick of this shit..."

"Hey, come on, let's go back to the party."

"I don't want to. I wanna go home."

"You can't let Chad ruin your fun."

"You think it's just Chad ruining my fun?" Jared stops in his tracks. Jensen does the same, frowning.

"What?"

"It's not just him," he explains. "It's you, it's everything! You're just so worried about me all the time, and Misha dying, and UGH! I want to move on, I do, but it's hard, Jensen! It's so fucking hard! I see death in everything, in everyone. I just want it to stop..."

Jensen exhales deeply. He ruffles Jared's hair, and it somehow puts a smile on his face. "Let's take a walk. We can go check out that abandoned drive thru theater close to here."

Jared purses his lips. "Is that such a good idea? Two teens walking in the dark towards an abandoned area?"

"We'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you."

That statement should make Jared happy. Strangely, it doesn't. It instead fills his heart with dread.

****

Ian watches over his festivities, grinning from ear to ear. Honestly, this is the best feeling ever, having people admire and compliment him over his family's vast wealth. Thank God they're not here, and even if they were, they would've allowed it to happen because they dote on him; he's spoiled, and Ian will admit to that. Nina still loves him regardless, and for that he's somewhat grateful. Out of all the girls he could've had, he chose her.

"Hey," She says coming up to him. Speak of the Devil. "How's it goin, rich kid?"

Ian's smarmy expression makes her giggle. "It's going great. This is the best thing ever. Hey, did you know I caught people having a drunken foursome in my bedroom?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It was kinda hot! Had to kick them out though. Couldn't have them staining the sheets with beer and jizz."

"You're the worst..." Nina huffs, but she presses herself onto Ian. "But I like it."

"My, my, my, are you coming onto me?"

"Can't you tell?"

"You usually insult me first. I can never tell."

"You're an idiot."

"Ah, there it is."

They chuckle together before their lips meet each other. To say Ian loves Nina is a bit much, but he does care for her a great deal. Romantic love is something foreign to him, something he has very little experience with. If she loves him though, she's not saying much. In actuality, he supposes, they're just enjoying each other's company. Soon, one of the guests disrupts the party, holding up his phone.

"Guys," he says. "Check it out. The police just found Donna and Alan Ackles dead in there own home!"

Everyone gasps, including Ian. Nina latches onto him, and squeezes him tight. She's afraid, they all are, but Ian is particularly worried about Jensen and Jared. They're not here, which means they have gotten the news early. Fuck! After the announcement, the partygoers start heading for the exit, all on their cell phones, presumably trying to contact their loved ones. Ian doesn't try to prevent them from leaving.

There really is danger out there. There's a man (or woman, Ian isn't really sure) going around murdering unsuspecting people! He and Nina weren't around for the last spree, but common sense tells him that the guy who did it last time didn't magically come back from the grave to finish the job. No, this time seems more personal. An attack on the Ackles? This son of a bitch wants Jared and Jensen to hurt.

Eventually, Ian and Nina are left alone in his estate. She doesn't have anyone waiting for her back at her home; her parents and his are well away from here at some luxurious getaway. Ian holds her for some time, trying to soothe her. He can't do it successfully as he is scared too.

"God, I hope Jensen is okay..."

"No one would be okay if they found put their parents just died, Ian."

"I know," he sighs. "I know."

"Hey," she kisses him. "Why don't you go lay down upstairs while I clean up a bit, okay?"

"I can't...I can't leave you down here by yourself."

"I'll be fine. You go up, relax, listen to music. I'll be finished soon."

"What would I do without you?"

"I try not to think about it." She laughs. "Upstairs. Now."

Ian obeys her as she lightly taps him on the ass. She watches him trek up the stairs with a slight pep in his step. It's cute despite the circumstances going on. God, this place is just cursed, isn't it? Nina starts cleaning up, grabbing a black garbage bag from the kitchen. It wasn't her decision to move here, it was her parents. What a stupid choice. At least she met some great friends. Jared's the sweetest, but he has severe scars.

Nina fills up a trash bag soon, partially disgusted that some people would leave their trash just laying around, but then she remembers the tragic news. She has half a mind to phone up her own parents, but she decides against it. It's highly unlikely that they're in any danger from a murderer in Rome. She ties the strings on the bag, heading into the garage to deposit the trash.

The lights on the side won't turn on, much to Nina's ire. When she puts the trash in the trashcan, she hears the side door close behind her. She jumps, turning around to see a guy dressed in black with a white mask. At first, Nina laughs it off. What a stupid joke! After what just happened, it's a bad idea to go around dressed like that.

"Jesus, Ian, you scared the shit outta me!"

The figure says nothing.

"Okay. Silent treatment. That works too."

Still, nothing.

"Is this one of you Halloween games? Wanna chase me around the house playing 'Maniac'?"

The person remains silent, aggravating Nina.

"Alright. Whatever." When she tries to push past her, the man grabs her by the arm. She tries to pull back, but his grip is strong. She's starting to think that this person isn't Ian. "Cut it out, okay!? No more games. Let me go!"

Nina is proven right when the man pulls out a knife from behind his pants. She screams, but is silenced when he stabs her in the side. Nina falls, whimpering. She touches her wound, crying. Her attacker stalks her as she tries to back away on the ground. Nina's back hits the deep freezer in the garage. Dead end. She's hauled up by the man; her screams are broken, weak. He opens the freezer, and dumps her in, intending for her to freeze to death.

Her cries are muffled perfectly.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ian starts to worry about Nina's absence. She's taking her time down there. He's starting to get anxious about it. He takes off his headphones, and walks downstairs, calling her name. He sees that she has been cleaning, but for whatever reason, she stopped. Why? This is getting strange. Ian calls out to her again, but before he knows it, he's getting stabbed in the back by an unknown person. He dies shortly after from his deep wound.

****

"Are you ever going back to college?" Jensen asks, hands in his pockets. It's a major departure from their earlier heartwarming talk.

"Hm..." Jared thinks for a moment. "I guess so. Yeah. I mean--I just needed a break."

"Yeah, no, I get it. Of course I do. We lived through it together. Trust me, I get it." Jensen smiles, but then it goes away. "I don't hate you for leaving me behind, Jay. I could never hate you."

"Jensen--"

"I understand. After everything we went through with Jeffrey--"

"No, Jen," Jared says, getting him to look forward. "Look! It's Chris's van."

They've arrived at the drive thru theater all right, though something doesn't feel right about all this. What was Chris doing here, and was Steve with him? Jared and Jensen take off in a brisk jog, wandering up to the van. The side door is open. Jared sends up a quiet prayer to anyone who'll listen that no one is hurt. However, fate has not been kind to Jared Padalecki for two years now. They get close enough to see that there's blood on the ground, and some pouring out of the van.

They both look inside, and Jared shouts in anguish. Inside are the slashed and butchered bodies of Steve Carlson and Chris Kane, half naked. Jensen covers up Jared's eyes, but it's too late. The damage is already done. He's seen it, and now he knows the truth. There really is a killer out here, and he's murdering people close to Jared--Misha was no coincidence, he knows that now, but Steve and Chris were the nails in the literal coffin.

"Holy Shit..." Jensen breathes. "Oh my God. Oh my fucking God!"

Jared bawls. "He got them, and no he's coming for everyone else I care about!"

"We have to keep calm. We can't--oh, Christ--we can't panic. We gotta call the police."

"My phone's dead..."

Jensen curses. "Fuck. I left mine at home. Son of a bitch! Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go back to the party where it's safe and call the police. He's not gonna get us, okay?"

"He--he killed them, a--and he's gonna kill us. He's gonna kill you, and make me watch, Jensen..."

"No! Don't you say that. I'm gonna be okay, you hear me!? He's not gonna lay a finger on either of us. I promise."

Unkeepable promises. Deraj mentally rolls his eyes. If Jensen really thinks that he's gonna survive this blatant attack on Jared, then he's got another thing coming. Wait, what? No. Stop that. Deraj taunts Jared again, forcing him to consider the possibility that maybe  _he's_ the one killing people close to him. It makes sense. The troubled survivor coming back to his hometown to recreate the horrible killings of two years past.

But then Jared shuts Deraj out, yelling out loud to shut up. Jensen is briefly taken aback, but Jared just taps at his temple. He is aware of Jared's little "episodes". They gather themselves, respectfully closing the door to the van. As they walk towards the road, they see cars speeding down past them back to town. The people at the party! Jared and Jensen try to flag them down, but to no avail.

"Where the fuck are they going!?" Jensen yells.

"Something happened at the party..." Jared surmises. "We gotta head back now!"

Jensen doesn't need to be told twice. The both of them take off towards Ian's estate. It's a hike from here, but at the speed they're going, it should only take 5 to 10 minutes tops. Along the way, Jared wonders if Chad got a ride with someone. If he died too, then he doesn't know what he'd do. They're best friends, and Jared may have said bad things to him and vice versa, but they're all each other had at one point. Finally, Jared and Jensen make it to the estate.

When they walk inside, they find it eerily empty. Well, almost empty. Ian's dead body is nailed up on the banister of the staircase, eyes wide open and mouth trickling with blood. Jared does his best to suppress the vomit in his throat. He immediately goes to the lamp stand near the huge couch in the den. It houses a small caliber pistol in it's drawers; Ian may have mentioned it once or twice prior to his death. It's there, just where he said. Jared points it near the kitchen when he hears a noise. Someone stumbles out. It's Chad, forehead cut and hands a little bloody. He's limping.

"Chad!" Jared says happily. He rushes to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah--ah, fuck! Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. He got me good, but I drove him off."

Jensen helps him too. "Where's Nina?"

"He got her. Here, gimme the gun."

Jared obeys, thinking nothing of it. "He's taking everyone away from me..."

"It's okay, Jared. It's all gonna be okay. I'll make sure you'll feel safe again."

Jared stops at those words. He's paralyzed, stuck like a rooted tree. His eyes widen, and his stomach turns. That phrase, though slightly altered, was said tonight by an unknown person from an unknown number that Jared now knows as the killer. His mouth opens slightly, bottom lip quivering. No, it can't be! It couldn't possibly be him!

"Jared?" Jensen stops. "What's wrong?"

"What did you say?" Jared asks Chad.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you'd make sure I'd feel safe again. The killer texted me earlier saying that I'd never feel safe again." Jared's eyes water as Chad begins standing upright on his own without their assistance. "Chad...no...not you."

Suddenly, his hurt and wounded facade crumbles away, and Chad Michael Murray shows his true colors. When he speaks, he's calm with a small smile. "Sorry it came out this way. I never intended for you to find out, but I guess I got sloppy, and you're just so damn smart."

Before Jensen can get his hands back on Chad, he shoots him in the stomach. Jared watches helplessly as Jensen falls to the floor, both hands on the bullet hole in his skin. Jared claps his own hand on the wound, applying pressure as necessary. He sobs, gazing into Jensen's eyes. They're slowly losing their light. It's horrible.

"Jensen, you hang on, you hear me!? You hold tight!"

"J--Jared...I...I never stopped loving you. I still love you."

It's reminiscent of the time he confessed the same thing in his basement while Jeffrey beat him within an inch of his life. Jared doesn't wanna say goodbye, not now! It's not their time yet! But Jensen's breathing evens out, and then he stills, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. Jared wails again, hands never leaving the wound. That's when he hears Chad behind him laughing, and rage starts to bubble up inside of him. His best friend is responsible for this new wave of killings.

"I never knew what you saw in him. Honestly, I'm stumped. Was it his 'great personality' or his charming smile? Wasn't all that great to me."

"Why?" Jared demands answers. "Why did you do this?"

Chad's smiles grows brighter. "Why? That's a good question. I thought you'd never ask. I've always loved you, you know. More than he ever did. Me and you, Jay, we've been best friends since we were in diapers! I tried everything, I put myself out there for you, but you never noticed. Then Jensen came along, and all the focus was on him. But then, Jeffrey happened, and he knocked everything on the right path. He killed the people we knew, and that made you so fucked up that you cane crying to me instead of Jensen. I gotta say, it felt good, especially that kiss. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything that night. The way you were all up on me. Damn, I still get hard thinking about it, Jay."

"Don't call me that!" Jared snaps.

"But you ran away from me" Chad continues. "And to his parents. You know, I'm so glad I got rid of them. My mom is way better than them. Fuck, it just got so fucking fun after a while!"

Jared stands, trying to process the information. "Why now? Why did you kill everyone?"

"For you!" Chad walks up to him, touching his cheek. "For us! If I got rid of everyone else, the only person you'd ever need would be right in front of you, and here I am, baby. You're the only one who understands what it's like to be an outcast. We complete each other. We can survive this. Just you and me. Fuck everyone else. I know you feel the same way I do, Jay. Deep down, I know you want this just as much I have for years." He touches Jared's crotch and squeezes. His voice is low now. "You want me don't you? Say you want me, Jay."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Angry, Jared punches his ex-best friend in the face, and it sends him in a bloodthirsty rage. He punches Chad again, this time square in the nose. The bones crunch under his knuckles, and the killer falls down to the floor, though Jared doesn't cease his merciless attack on Chad's face. The gun scatters off to the side, forgotten. Jared's fists whip through the air, connecting to Chad's head in devastating blows. Each punch is delivered with such ferocity that Jared might as well be a wild animal.

Each hit for everyone Chad has killed.

_Punch._

Misha.

_Punch._

Chris.

_Punch._

Alan.

_Punch._

Donna.

_Punch._

Ian.

_Punch._

Nina.

The next two punches that Jared gives him are for Jensen and himself. Chad's once handsome face is now a bloody pulp, barely being held together. He's near death. Jared's fists are also bloody and raw; he's cracked the skin. Good. He isn't even fucking finished yet. The guilt, the anger, the torment, the hurt--he takes it all out on Chad. This man set out to deliberately hurt him without him knowing. He and Jeffrey have more in common than Jared thought. Chad coughs up blood, still trying to grin.

"So vicious," he says. "That's a side of you I've never seen."

Jared looks down on him, chest rising and falling. His eyes cast a dark color. He feels...different. Changed. "Surprise, surprise."

"You and I...we would've been great together."

"I don't doubt it. Shouldn't have killed our friends, Chad."

"People do crazy things when there in love."

Jared lets a single tear fall, but his facial expression remains stony. "That wasn't love. That was obsession. Goodbye, Chad."

Chad smiles warmly in his bloodied state. "Later, Padawhacker. Walk tall, buddy."

Jared reaches off to the side, picking up the pistol. He aims it at Chad's forehead, and pulls the trigger. His blood splatters onto his face and clothes. Despite the look on his face, Jared feels something, everything. Jeffrey asked him, before he died, he he felt good while killing him. Jared didn't feel anything then, but he does now. Relief? Loss? Loss of self? Betrayal? All of it.

He wears them under his mask.

****

**One Year Later...**

"How're you holding up? You know, with being back in town?" Jared questions.

Nina holds up her coffee, hands a little shaky. She's lucky she survived. "It's a process. Haven't been here since the incident. Wanted to see Ian's parents again, tell them goodbye. I'm moving to Rome with my parents."

"Oh, that's great news. I'm glad you're moving on."

"Yeah. So, how's Jensen? I heard he got a new job as a grief counselor."

Jared nods. "He loves it, he's doing great. We're only up here to visit our parents' graves. It's that time of year again."

It is indeed. Halloween has come back around, and the entire town is scared to come out of their houses. Good. They should be. Jared sips his coffee, looking over at the lovely couple seated near the window. He wonders how quickly he can harvest that woman's still beating heart from her chest while her boyfriend watches. Jared has these thoughts now, and more.

He feels everything.

"Jared?" Nina asks. "Are you okay?"

Jared grins wolfishly, all bright white teeth. Chad and Jeffrey had the right ideas. Fun, fun ideas.

"Mr. Sandman's coming tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
